


[Script Offer][F4F] Poison Ivy Gets a Visitor on Halloween Night

by fluff_cunningham



Category: DCU (Comics), GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Poison Ivy (Comics), gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Poison Ivy's Pheromones, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, audio script, f4f, good girl, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [DC Comics][Trick or Treater?][Fdom][Rape] due to [Pheromones + Hypnosis]["Good Girl" Mentions][Mild Degradation][Tentacle Vines][Torn Clothes][Bondage][Cunnilingus][Fingering][Orgasm Denial][Using Plant as Dildo][Vaginal Penetration]
Kudos: 7





	[Script Offer][F4F] Poison Ivy Gets a Visitor on Halloween Night

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: It's Halloween once again in Gotham City! Tonight, children and adults alike are soliciting candy from strangers in one of the most dangerous cities on Earth. One woman in particular decides to knock on the door of Poison Ivy's apartment, not knowing what lies in store for unwanted guests...

Speaker Tone/Personality: Pamela Isley, better known as Poison Ivy, is "a seductive temptress who is fully aware of her beauty and will use it to get what she wants, aided by the pheromones her unique biology provides for her. In addition to her powers, Ivy is a brilliant scientist and sees herself as superior to everyone around her." She's an environmentalist of sorts, seeking the preservation of all plant life by any means necessary.

(Quoted portion of Personality section was obtained from Batman Wiki on Fandom.com)

[setting is Poison Ivy's apartment, late at night on Halloween]

Hmmm...intriguing...[gasp] That sounds like quite the discovery! Oxford, you've done it again! This journal is MUCH better than last month's edition!

It might even surpass the Edinburgh Journal of Botany, Volume 47, Issue 2! That'd be quite the feat...

I should re-read it sometime to compare...or perhaps just to satisfy my own nostalgia [giggle]

Hopefully I can find a copy at the library; I'm still not too fond of the online---[SFX of knocking at the door]

Huh? Who would knock on my door at this hour? [getting annoyed] And WHY would they ignore the deliberately-placed "No Visitors" sign?

[sigh] For all I know it could be Harley, ready to pitch another one of her schemes...though knocking on someone's door might be a bit too normal for her...

Whoever it is BETTER have a good reason for disturbing my readings of these...excellent scientific journals.

[SFX of door opening] I...uh...well, this is certainly a sight...

You're dressed like Harley, but clearly aren't her! In fact, your outfit is a VERY pale imitation...did you buy it at Hot Topic or something? It looks awful...

[short pause] "Trick-or-Treating"? [sigh] Right...it IS Halloween, isn't it? [condescendingly] Aren't you a little old to be doing this, dear?

A woman your age is more liable to buy candy at the store; it's simpler and makes more sense than requesting such things from a complete stranger.

But I'm deviating from the matter at hand. Why did you knock on MY door? Do you not see the sign I've placed on it?

"No Visitors"; you fall into that category. You don't appear to be blind, so I want an answer to my question.

[short pause, followed by a scoff] That...may be the worst excuse I've ever heard in my life...for ANYTHING. If you saw the company I keep, you'd know how concerning that is...

Know what? I think you need to learn a lesson about respecting the wishes of others. There's no candy for you here, but I do have some...treats [giggle] Come closer...

[SFX of...gas or mist being dispersed? That's the best way I can put it!] Breathe in my pheromones...that's it...let them take hold of your mind...

[short pause] Hmmm...her pupils have become dilated...

[giggle] Perfect; time for a little amusement!

[whispering in the listener's ear] Hey...look at me. You are MINE now. Your mind...your body...mine, to do with as I please. Am I understood?

[short pause] Good girl. Follow me into my apartment; I wouldn't want you to catch a cold, wearing that cheap attire.

[SFX of footsteps, followed by a door closing] Let me have a look at you, girl. I need to know what I'm dealing with here...

Hmmm, okay...your eyes seem responsive enough. Let's lift up your chin...yes, there should be plenty of room to wrap something around your neck, if I so choose...

Your chest is quite inviting...let's have a feel! [giggle] As expected, the pheromones have made your body hyper-responsive to my touch.

Your hips look good; what about your ass? [SFX of ass being smacked] Oooh, don't get TOO excited, darling!

And what of your pussy? The fabric of this outfit is so narrow, I should be able to stick my finger right in...

[improv fingering]

I've barely started, and you're already this wet? You need to calm yourself, slut.

You see that large plant there, over in the corner? Walk to it.

[SFX of footsteps] Now turn, and face me. [short pause] Good girl...

[SFX of fingers snapping, followed by...a vine whipping or something? Sorry! The intention is to simulate the effect of tentacle vines being wrapped around the listener's arms and legs]

[giggle] The flora of this world is very useful, in the right hands.

Alright, arms and legs are bound...my pheromones can keep people in line on their own, but past experiences have made me cautious.

You don't SEEM like a threat, but one can never know.

Let's get rid of your clothes, shall we? [SFX of clothes tearing] Such beautiful skin...

Kneel, girl...and open your mouth. Tonight's disturbance has left me annoyed, and YOU will help me feel better.

[SFX of pants being removed] See this lovely little flower of mine? You will eat it...pleasure it...WORSHIP it.

And if you perform well enough, I might repay you in kind. Are we clear?

[short pause] "Yes", WHAT?

[short pause] "Yes, Mistress", WHAT?

[short pause] Good girl...now get to work.

[improv cunnilingus]

Very good...there may be hope for you yet! Continue.

[improv cont'd]

Hey, I didn't tell you to grab my thighs...[moan] Fuck, your tongue's going in deeper!

I suppose you can keep holding onto them...

[improv cont'd]

Suck on my clit...do it now!

[moan] Yeah, just like that! You're making excellent use of your talents, slut!

[improv cont'd]

This feels so fucking good...I'm starting to wish you showed up sooner!

Keep working that tongue for me; don't stop until I say so!

[improv cont'd]

Fuck, I'm starting to tremble...I think I might be close!

Push your tongue in further, slut...[moan]...deeper...[moan]...is that the best you can do?

[louder moan] Yes...much better!

[improv cont'd]

Look...look up at me. You BETTER make me cum.

I'm almost there...[moan]...prove your worth to me!

Faster, you slut...go faster!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] That was...impressive...and your face is soaking wet!

[giggle] It's a good look for you; very...appropriate for a fucktoy.

As promised, you're due for some pleasure of your own.

I'll have my plant lift you off your knees...[SFX of finger snapping]...I want you upright for what comes next.

[short pause] Jesus...you left a wet spot on my carpet! You enjoyed pleasuring me THAT much!?

[giggle] You're a bigger slut than I thought...I'll allow it.

Let's see how your tits feel without that pesky fabric in the way...

Mmmm...you like being groped, don't you? Do you like it when I...[licking]...flick your nipple with my tongue?

How about when I...bite it? [giggle] Don't worry, I won't leave any marks...this time.

I'd actually prefer to stick my finger back inside you.

[improv fingering]

Your pussy's dripping wet; [whispering in the listener's ear] you're just ACHING to be fucked, aren't you?

[giggle] Such a greedy whore...so desperate!

[improv cont'd]

I think you could use another finger...mmmm, how does that feel?

[giggle] Your moaning says it all.

You're gonna take EVERYTHING that I give you, got it?

[short pause] Good girl.

[improv cont'd]

I'm gonna rub your clit, nice and slow...

Want me to go faster? [short pause] Yeah? Well, too bad.

Remember who owns you, slut...ME.

[improv cont'd]

Are you close, dear? Do you wanna cum all over my fingers?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] I've never seen someone nod their head so quickly!

I'm afraid I have some bad news...[whispering in the listener's ear] You don't get to cum yet.

[sigh] Whine as much as you want, slut. It won't change anything.

Let's see how you taste on my fingers...[licking]...not bad.

I need to fetch something; be right back!

[SFX of footsteps. You could have them gradually fade out, then gradually fade back in if you are so inclined]

I hope you didn't miss me TOO much...take a look at this other plant. Does its shape look familiar to you? Perhaps...phallic?

[giggle] There's a reason for that; spread your legs for me. It might be a bit difficult with those vines holding them, but you can still manage.

[short pause] Good girl...[SFX of fingers snapping, followed by...a vine whipping or something again]

Wow, it just slid right into you! Did it feel painful at all? [short pause] No? Alright.

When I snap my fingers again, the plant will start thrusting. Would you like me to do that?

[short pause] Hmmm, I didn't hear a "Mistress" in there...

[short pause] You're still forgetting something...[sternly] WHAT do you want your Mistress to do to you?

[short pause] That's more like it...here we go! [SFX of fingers snapping]

[wet sounds as the listener is getting penetrated during this segment]

[to yourself] This is definitely one of my better ideas...

[to listener] What do you think of my hands-free, mind-controlled dildo? Pretty handy, isn't it?

With a simple thought, I can speed it up...slow it down...

...Or make it thrust harder [giggle]

[longer pause]

If I wanted, I could sit down and get back to my reading...but watching you is FAR too much fun!

I said you were going to take everything that I gave you, and I meant it.

Not that I expected any objections...you WANTED to be used, didn't you? That's why you were at my door; to annoy me, and hope that I fucked you instead of killing you.

Admit it. Admit you came here on purpose, or I'll tell the plant to stop.

[short pause] I can't hear you, slut...you'll have to speak up.

[short pause, followed by a giggle] I appreciate the honesty. Perhaps I wanted this as well...a playmate to make my night a little more interesting.

[longer pause]

You look like you're close again; don't worry, I'll let you cum this time.

[SFX of fingers snapping] Your hole's gonna get pounded harder...and faster...until you cum for me.

That's it...that's it...God, you're quivering so much!

[short pause, followed by a giggle] Yes...goood girl! Let it allll out.

[wet sounds in the background would stop at this point]

My plants have done their job, and you could probably use a good stretch.

[SFX of fingers snapping, followed by...a vine whipping or something yet again]

[short pause] What's that? [giggle] You're welcome, my dear. This was an enjoyable experience for both of us.

That said, you should leave now. I still want to finish that botany journal before I turn in for the night.

[short pause] Clothes!? No, I wasn't planning on giving you any. You'll just have to hope no one sees you.

I DO have one more thing to say, though...[SFX of gas or mist being dispersed again]...come back next week. I'll be waiting.


End file.
